


Four Houses: Four Horsemen

by AMaskOnTwoFaces



Series: Harry Potter Poetry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Comparative Imagery, Four Horsemen, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces
Summary: War, Famine, Pestilence, Death.Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff.More alike than one might think.
Series: Harry Potter Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Gryffindor: War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hogwarts Houses as Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831389) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



> Thought about posting each of these separately to help drive up viewership, but honestly didn't think that these work well on their own; they're meant to be read together. (And I have no ability to create or maintain posting schedules, and otherwise have no impulse control when it comes to waiting to post content.)
> 
> Anywho, if you like listening to podfics, I HIGHLY recommend Opalsong, especially her series "As Green as a Fresh-Pickled Toad”. This set of poems is directly inspired by the third part of that series.

**_Gryffindor: War_ **

The golden armor shining

On soldiers good and just

Clanging as they ride

To fill their battle lust 

The fearsome lion’s roar 

Of army battle cries 

The clash of clawing swords

And flash of passionate eyes

The red of blood set free

Setting the field slick

The scent dense and cloying

Clinging to air thick

They fight for all that’s right

Or for a cause unknown

But the brave so go to battle 

And some make it home


	2. Ravenclaw: Famine

**_Ravenclaw: Famine_ **

To thirst for all the knowledge

To hunger for every bit;

Never full to satisfaction 

Nor plenty enough to quit

A raven come winging down

To peck at any scrap;

Fresh always the preferred 

But carrion good to have

A croaking caw for more and more

Against the blue so taunting;

Endless undrinkable water there

Before this thirst so haunting 

But the scales of bronze sit empty

No more goods to buy;

I wish it all were mine now

And to too know why 


	3. Slytherin: Pestilence

**_Slytherin: Pestilence_ **

The silent killer of all alike

Poison from inside out

Those symptoms of a coming end

Shown too late to reroute

Sickly green, pale and mottled

Shades unnatural on human kin

Venom snaking through those veins

The hiss of acid on that skin

Silver knives to carve and slice

Such viscous blood to let

Too late to let old demons fly

The death is all but writ

Greedy for quite any host

With grand plans for all

To see their pain and death and cries

At its hands may they fall


	4. Hufflepuff: Death

**_Hufflepuff: Death_ **

Creeping yellow of decay

Molded, mildered, burned

Rotted into pieces

To earth all returned

Perhaps a soft embrace

A sweet painless croon

Or a biting charge

If provoked too soon

The untold shroud of black

Of an end so kind

Darkened veils draped o’er

The mourners left behind

A long job, a hard job

Toil without close

Death comes to all

Fair to all it goes


End file.
